


Sick Day

by NastyBambino



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Daddy Tony, Little Peter, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play, Papa Stephen, Sick Tony Stark, Sickfic, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-30 16:27:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17832068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NastyBambino/pseuds/NastyBambino
Summary: Tony gets a bad flu. Stephen and their little boy try to nurse him back to health; one with medicine and the other with baby boy magic.





	Sick Day

**Author's Note:**

> I don't usually draw myself towards sickfics, but this plot bunny wouldn't leave me be. All mistakes mine. I hope you enjoy!

There's almost nothing Tony hates more than being sick. Being sicks means no lab, no missions, and  _medicine._ That's why when he wakes from a nap to vomit in the toilet, he refuses to tell Stephen and Peter. He does his best to hide it, and manages to for a few days, before the ruse is up. His only regret as he pukes in the bathroom is that it's during Peter's little time.

"Papa, is Daddy okay?" the little asks in the living room. Tony hears footsteps past his retching, then a hand settles on his back.

"Daddy is okay," Stephen replies as he rubs Tony's back. "I think he's just sick." Peter makes a sad noise as Tony sits back with his forehead against the toilet. Peter presses his stuffed dinosaur into his hands, making him chuckle.

"Thank you, sweetheart," he croaks. "Reggie is making me feel better already." Peter beams at him and cuddles up to him while Stephen stands and goes through the medicine cabinet. Tony is feeling so awful that he doesn't even bother to reject the medicine, taking it without more than a grimace of disgust.

Peter and Stephen help him up and support him until they could sit him on the couch. Stephen goes into the kitchen to make him tea and soup; Peter drapes him in a blanket and cuddles into his side, pressing a kiss to his cheek. It doesn't take long for Stephen to come back with a tray: a cup of tea and a bowl of soup for Tony and a sippy cup of apple juices and a small bowl of grapes for Peter. They both say their thanks as Stephen sits on the other side of Tony, shifting the tray into Tony's lap.

"We'll talk about you hiding your sickness later," Stephen says casually as Tony sips at his soup. He groans and huffs, causing Peter to giggle.

"Can't hide being sick! Not s'posed to! You even said I can't!" Tony pouts.

"Ganging up against me! My own baby boy!" Peter giggles again and sips his juice. As Tony eats his soup with the warmth of his lovers surrounding him, he can't help but be glad that he can bask in recovery instead of hide in his lab.

**Author's Note:**

> Something nice and sweet, honestly. Kudos and comments always welcome. Thanks for reading!


End file.
